1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to window blind assemblies and, more particularly, to a blind having a safety lift cord stopper assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Venetian blinds are intensively used in building construction to regulate light passing through windows and to decorate windows. FIG. 1 illustrates a regular Venetian blind, which comprises a headrail 11, a bottom rail 12, a set of slats 14 arranged in parallel between the headrail 11 and the bottom rail 12, pairs of ladder tapes 13 symmetrically and bilaterally connected between the headrail 11 and the bottom rail 12 and joining the slats 14, two lift cords 15 each having a fixed end respectively fixedly fastened to the bottom rail 12 and a free end 151 respectively upwardly extended through (a respective through hole in) each slat 14 and the headrail 11 and then extended out of a bottom opening near one end of the headrail 11, and a lift lock 16 installed in the headrail 11 and adapted to lock the lift cords 15. Operating the lift cords 15 controls the elevation of the bottom rail 12. This structure of Venetian blind is not safe in use because the cord segment 152 of each lift cord 15 passing through the slats 14 may accidentally be wound round the neck of child playing the Venetian blind for fun. Further, in case the lift lock 16 failed, the slats 14 and the bottom rail 12 may fall suddenly to hit a person passing or standing below the Venetian blind.
FIG. 2 illustrates a Venetian blind constructed according to U.S. Pat. No. 6,453,974. According to this design of blind assembly, two cord stoppers 22 are respectively slidably connected on the lift cords 21. The cord stoppers 22 are adapted to move upwardly along the lift cords 21. When the cord stoppers 22 moved along the lift cords 21 to an upper position and stopped at the opening for lift lock 24 in the bottom side of the headrail 23, the folding condition of the slats of the Venetian blind is locked, and the segment 25 of each lift cord 21 passing through the slats of the Venetian blind is prohibited from stretching. The cord stoppers 22 each include a locking guider slidably connected on one lift cord 21 of the Venetian blind by constructing an adjustable knot at a guiding through slot of the locking guider. According to this design, it is complicated and inconvenient to construct an adjustable knot at the guiding through slot of the locking guider of each cord stopper 22.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a Venetian blind that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.